Different timelines
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: Begins when Sirius comes to the Potters that Halloween -81. Sirius is devastated, and then Hagrid takes Harry. Then Sirius realizes there's a way to change everything: to fix so James and Lily and the child in Lily's belly never died and Harry will get a great childhood and he and Moony won't loose everything! It may be illegal, but when has he ever cared?
1. Like a nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously**

Sirius raced as fast as he could towards the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow on his motorcycle. Wormtail hadn't been at the hiding place and there had been no signs of a fight. He dreaded the worst as he whispered a spell and waved his wand to make the motorcycle go even faster. He would never forgive himself if he was too late. His black hair was in his face but he didn't care the slightest. He just had to reach James and Lily and Harry before something horrible happened.

* * *

He reached Godric's Hollow but could already tell he had been too late. There were signs of an explosion in the Potters' home when he ran in, afraid of what he would see. But what met him as he came in was worse than he ever could've imagined and he stopped, staring around in terror. The room was destroyed, a battle had obviously taken place even if the damage was way less than he thought it would've been. James' wand was lying on the couch. Why had he left it there? Then he saw the worst thing in his life.  
On the floor his best friend, his brother, were lying, unblinking. His hair was as messy as ever and his face was peaceful, with the rectangular glasses cockeyed. He looked like he was sleeping except that his eyes were wide open.

" _Prongs_." Sirius whispered, frozen. With two quick steps he reached the man on the floor, the brother, the husband, the father, who now no longer was with them, with him. Sirius had never felt emptier in his whole life. Not when he was terrified of being sorted into Gryffindor, not when his mother told him he was a bloodtraitor, not when his baby brother no longer wanted anything to do with him, not even when he got disowned and ran away from home and told that his family hated him. He couldn't feel. Not at all. He was an empty shell. Sirius' eyes were wide as he stared at the body on the floor, the body of the person he loved and trusted most in the world. Who no longer _existed_. Who would longer watch Sirius play with his son, who would no longer drink with Sirius and Remus and Pe… the traitor in the pub and would no longer talk about the time they pranked the whole staff of Hogwarts.

After those thoughts had fallen into place in Sirius' mind, he fell to his knees, suddenly feeling all the pain and sorrow for the loss of his very best friend. He shook with violent sobs when he stared at the lifeless face of James, of Prongs, of his brother and best friend.

He lifted James' head into his lap and stroked the black hair, the messier version of his own. If James had ever succeeded to tame his Potter hair or Sirius had agreed to mess up his own hair and cut it, and they had used sunglasses, then they had looked like twins. But that would never happen now, they would never get to confuse Lily nor Remus by looking exactly the same.

He moved James' glasses so they were placed perfectly on his nose. James _hated_ when the glasses got wrong. Lily would always tease him for how annoyed he got over it and then he would get angry when Sirius began to laugh and didn't take his side. Just as always. Then he took James' two-way-mirror from his pocket, where he always had it. Sirius had the other one, safely in his pocket too.  
Suddenly he heard a baby's scream.

 _Prongslet!_ The thought flied through his head. How was it possible? Could Harry be alive? Had Flower and Prongslet succeeded to get away? Had James saved them? Was Voldemort still up there?

Giving his best friend one last look he placed James' head carefully on the floor and hurried upstairs in vain hope to find Lily and his godson alive. When he reached the nursery the first thing he saw was Lily. No, not Lily. Lily's body, with the red hair spread over the floor and a desperate look on her face, in front of Harry's bed. The red hair as fierce as always and her beautiful green eyes James always had loved, so wide open, still filled with terror in some way.

Another sob filled Sirius. Two of his best friends, dead. His godson, dead. The scream must've been his imagination. His other best friend – a traitor. Moony would be devastated. Because if neither James nor Lily had lived, then how could Harry possibly?  
But then he heard another scream, like from a one-year old.  
"U-uncle P- _Paddy_!" Harry's voice screamed, terrified and fearful, but relieved that his beloved godfather was there.

"Prongslet?" Sirius gasped and looked up. Yes, in the baby bed behind Lily's body Harry actually sat, alive. With a horrible scar on his forehead, but alive. Harry must've reflected the curse in some way.  
He still cried when he took Harry in his arms and hugged him tightly. Harry and Remus were everything he had now. He would never let anyone of them get hurt ever again. He shielded Harry's eyes from the sight of his mum lying dead on the floor but gave Lily one last sorrowful look before apparating out of the house so he wouldn't have to pass James' body once again.

* * *

As soon he came out from the house he fell to the floor, exhausted from all the feelings and devastated by his loss. In less than one night, Voldemort had taken the three most important people in Sirius' life from him. James. Lily. Peter.  
Peter. The traitor. Peter had been the spy all this time! He had thought it was Remus, their Moony, but it was the rat. It was so obvious. Peter's animagus was a rat. How hadn't they understood? For a moment all the sorrow disappeared only to be substituted by a flaming hatred towards his former best friend, but then he felt Harry sobbing in his shirt and the sorrow was back.

"I'm here, Harry. Uncle Padfoot is here, Prongslet." He murmured in Harry's hair. James' hair. Harry looked at him with tearful bright green eyes. Lily's eyes.  
"Wh-where's mummy? And daddy?" his frightened voice asked. Sirius had no idea how to answer. How do you tell a one-year-old that his parents had been brutally murdered in an atempt to protect him?  
"They had to go away for a while, Prongslet. Don't worry. Uncle Moony and I will protect you. I promise."

Harry nodded and continued to cry. He was frightened, and tired, and had no idea what was going on. What was that green light? And he remembered hearing mummy's scream before the light and then another scream. But he didn't want to upset uncle Padfoot more so he didn't try to say anything, he only cried.  
"Sirius!" a familiar voice was heard and Sirius looked up from his little godson, seeing Hagrid hurrying toward him with a worried look on his face. "What happened?"  
Suddenly Sirius began to shake, falling to his knees once again, but careful not to hurt Harry.  
"They're- _they're_ _dead_ , Hagrid!" he nearly shouted, his voice broken. "James and Lily are _dead_! Voldemort killed them!"  
Hagrid's face took a look of horror, and soft tears began to fall down his face into his beard. The Marauders had always been his favourites of the students, together with Lily, and the thought of them being dead was horrid.

"Oh, Sirius." He sobbed. "How's 'Arry?" he asked then, seeing the toddler in Sirius' arms. A small, small, small smile lit up Sirius' face when he, for the first time actually realized that Harry was alive. Now when he said the words it was like he succeeded to make himself believe it wasn't a dream.

"He's alive. He's okay. He's frightened, but he's _alive_." He repeated the phrase for himself, making himself believe it. "He's alive. He's okay. He's alive."  
Hagrid looked incredibly relieved. He loved the son of James and Lily Potter. Had since he saw him for the first time when they were introduced to each other when Harry was two months old.

"Sirius, I'm sorry, but I have to take Harry to Professor Dumbledore." He told the black-haired man.  
Automatically he gave Hagrid, Harry, used to, as he was, to follow Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore had been the only one to give him orders, except Mr and Mrs Potter senior, and he actually obeyed (mostly) too. Hagrid took Harry carefully. Then Sirius realized that Hagrid would take Harry away from him. James' son.  
"Please, Hagrid. Give Harry to me. I'm his godfather. I'll look after him." He begged but Hagrid shook his head sadly.  
"I'm sorry, Sirius. Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius nodded. He knew that Hagrid was incredibly loyal to Dumbledore and would never disobey the old wizard. Instead he was filled with a flaming rage. Peter would regret ever doing this. He would regret betraying the Marauders for Voldemort.

"Take my motorcycle, Hagrid. It'll go faster and safer." He offered and Hagrid nodded. Sirius said the spell that started the motorcycle and saw Harry fly away with his godson.

* * *

"Wormtail. That _rat_!" he growled in fury. He should go after him, and he would kill him for what he'd done to James and Lily and Harry. To Remus. To him. He apparated to his flat to find a way to locate Wormtail when he looked into a drawer and saw an old essay Remus had written and forgot there after they'd gone through some old boxes. A small, wry smile lightened his face.

He knew how to fix this.

* * *

 **Review! And I promise, it will be happier**


	2. Solution

Sirius dragged out the old essay Remus had written in their fifth year. It was about Time Turners. What he should do was in fact illegal, but he had never really cared. If he had, he wouldn't be an unregistered animagus, right? This would save lives, so who cared about the law?

Reading the introduction of the essay he tried to find out where he could find a Time Turner. Then he remembered. His so called parents had one. They had placed their fingers on it only months before he got disowned. He had _sworn_ never to return to that house, but if this succeeded then he technically wouldn't have returned since he never would've been in the need of a Time Turner. He grinned and apparated to Grimmauld Place in London.

* * *

He grimaced when he saw the familiar old houses which held so many unpleasant memories (and a few pleasant ones, with Regulus and once when James and his father came and saved him in fourth year) but hurried towards no 11 and 13. Placing a disillusionment charm on himself – he would've preferred the Invisibility Cloak, but Dumbledore had it the time being – and unlocked the spells. Despite being disowned, he still was of the Black blood and could without problems release the protection spells.

Listening to the door so no one was in there he opened it and stepped in. He couldn't help but wince. The house was even more unpleasant than he remembered. But nothing had changed. There was still elf heads on the wall and the place till pulsed of Dark Arts. But he had more pressing matters than thinking about his horrible childhood.  
Where could his parents hide something as valuable, and illegal, as a Time Turner? Probably in the hidden room in his father's working room. He could only beg to the gods that Orion wasn't working right now or he would have great problems.

He was lucky. No one was in the working room and he could undisturbed pass the old desk of oak and put his wand towards the stone in the wall. The wall opened and suddenly there was a new room there. He and Regulus had discovered this room when they were 9 and 8 respectively. It wasn't meant that they should know about this, but they had never told anyone about it, including their parents. Mostly because of fear of what they would do if they got to know they had been snooping in their father's working room.

The room that opened was even more unpleasant than the rest of the house. It was totally filled with expensive Dark artefacts and no table – which were of oak or marble – had one empty bit. Sirius shuddered at the Dark magic filling the room but made his way in. He quickly searched the room, looking in urns, boxes and trays. After around 15 minutes he was desperate and looked into a tray of a marble desk.  
"Jackpot!" he couldn't help but exclaim as he took up a chain attached to a small hourglass. A Time Turner.

He hurried out from the secret room and Orion's working room. When he reached the foyer he suddenly heard a voice on the doorstep.  
"Kreacher, you useless elf, hurry up!" It was a voice he had hoped never have to hear again. Walburga Black, his mother. Sirius' eyes widened in panic, he couldn't let her see him. Even if he was disillusioned it was a possibility that Kreacher would know he was there and tell Walburga. He hurried in behind a drapery and stood as still as he could.

The door opened and Walburga Black stepped in, her head held high.  
"Yes Mistress." Kreacher said subservient. "Kreacher will hurry up. Kreacher only lives to serve Mistress and her family."  
Sirius felt like puking. He loathed that elf so much, and hearing him keep on like that for his mother… But in fear of being seen he succeeded to keep quiet. Walburga swept towards him, without as much looking at the drapery but Sirius could see that Kreacher looked a little suspiciously at it. He held his breath when Kreacher got closer to the drapery, stretching out a hand to open it and grabbing it to do it.

"KREACHER!" Walburga's shrill voice cut through Sirius' ears and he let out a breath of relief when Kreacher's hand let go of the drapery.  
"Kreacher's coming, Mistress." The elf answered loudly and gave the drapery one last gaze before hurrying into the room beside the foyer.

Sirius didn't take any chances this time and as soon he was sure Kreacher was gone he ran out from the house since it was protected against apparating, just like the Potters' (both the older and the younger) had been.

* * *

He apparated to the closest entrance to the Ministry of Magic before taking on the Time Turner and turning it some turns backwards. Everything seemed to go backwards around him and suddenly he saw himself standing in a new crowd. Looking at Big Ben, he saw that it now was an hour before the attack of the Potters. Without wasting one moment he hurried into the Ministry and ran towards the Auror Department without caring about the gazes he got.

"Moody!" he yelled when he reached the Auror Department, shouting after the Head and his old Auror-trainer. Desperately he tried to find Mad-Eye Moody and after a few minutes he came out, looking annoyed.  
"What do you want, Black?" he snapped. "I'm busy."  
Sirius ran towards him, and dragged him into the next room so they were alone.  
"I used my parents' Time Turner to get here. Voldemort's going to attack Godric's Hollow and kill James and Lily!" He nearly screamed. "You have to get the Aurors there and stop him!"  
Moody eyed him suspiciously.  
"What proof do I have that you even are Sirius Black? You could be a Death Eater with Polyjuice potion trying to get me away from a real attack."

Sirius sighed, he didn't have time for Moody's paranoia, even if he had to agree that it was possible what Moody thought. He thought after for a moment.  
"The first time we met was when I was twelve and had ran away to the Potters for the first time. Prongs and I sat playing Exploding Snap and planning a prank when you came in shouting after dad – sorry, Mr Potter – and I became deathly afraid because I had seen you talking to father once and thought you should take me back home but in fact so should you only talk to him about one of the first Death Eater-attacks and you looked very strange when I began to beg to you not to send me back and James had to drag me into next room because I was so hysteric to calm me down."  
Sirius blushed a little when he said this, it had been very embarrassing when he finally understood what was going on. Moody nodded.  
"Okay, I believes you. You are Sirius Black. Now, take it from start."  
Sirius nodded too and took a deep breath before talking as fast as he could.  
"Yesterday we changed Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew. Thought it would be a brilliant cover since everyone thought I was the Secret Keeper." Moody nodded approvingly. He liked that kind of bluffs. "Today he wasn't in the hideout we had prepared to him and I was afraid for what happened. But there was no sign of a fight. I hurried to the Potters but I was too late." Sirius began to sound hysterical. He didn't want to relive that. "James was dead on the floor in the first room. Lily was dead in the nursery. But Voldemort wasn't there and Harry was alive, even if he had a scar from a Dark curse. Then Hagrid took him to Dumbledore. _Please Moody_ , you have to send your Aurors there. They can stop Voldemort and James and Lily won't have to die!"

After a moment Moody nodded sharply.  
"Okay. Show me."  
He collected all the best Aurors in the Department, including Sirius' friends from school, Frank and Alice Longbottom, but could obviously not let himself be seen, or else it would be very hard to explain when the other Sirius came. They all apparated to Godric's Hollow. Sirius' couldn't let them into the house any longer, but he positioned them outside and Moody made his voice a lot higher and shouted:  
"Lily and James Potter! Get out here! Voldemort's on his way!"  
After some moments James came out from the _Fidelius_ ed house with his wand raised and a wary look on his face. He eyed Moody and the Aurors suspiciously.  
"How do I know you're the real Moody and Aurors?" he asked with hoarse voice and Sirius felt a wave of pride of his friend, and ever so happy over seeing him alive again. Even if it still was a risk they all would die tonight James was alive, at least now.

Moody looked almost proud over James' suspicions. Which he probably was. Both James, Sirius, Remus and the Rat had gotten training from him when they joined the Order of the Phoenix.  
"The first time you met me was when Euphemia took you to Fleamont's office when you were five." James' eyes widened and he looked a little bit embarrassed, but still suspicious. "You thought I was a mo…"  
James interrupted him. "Okay, I believes you! You're Moody!" Sirius had to stifle a laugh. Good ol' Prongs, not wanting to be embarrassed even in a situation like this. Moody smirked before finishing what he was saying.  
"…nster, and screamed that you promised not to do any more pranks, if not your mother didn't sell you to me."  
This time Sirius really had to bite himself in the lip and put his hands for his mouth to keep himself from laughing. That was wonderful. Even worse than his first meeting with Mad-Eye.

James blushed but nodded.  
"What do you want, Moody? What does you mean, Voldemort's on his way?"  
Moody's eyes was sharp and awake when he told James that they by reliable sources had got to know that Voldemort was on his way here, to kill Harry. And that their Secret Keeper apparently was Voldemort's spy. James swore.  
"Wormtail, the _rat_." He nodded quickly. "Wait here."  
He ran into the house and after a few minutes he and Lily came outrunning, wand in hand and with Harry in her arms. Her red hair flied around her head and she looked so alive. She _was_ so alive.

* * *

They hurried down to Moody who explained that Frank and Alice would take them to a safe place meanwhile they tried to stop Voldemort. But before Frank and Alice could reach them a _crack_ was heard and Voldemort and a cowering Peter Pettigrew stood there. Both of them immediately dragged their wands when they saw the Aurors.  
"Wormtail…" Voldemort hissed. "You have betrayed me. And for that you shall die."  
Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head, stammering "N-no my lord." Before realizing that there was at least fifty Aurors surrounding them. He looked extremely irresolute, not sure if he should side with the Dark Lord or the Aurors, not sure of who would win.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " one of the Aurors cried and shoot the hex towards Voldemort, but he dragged out Peter and the rat was hit by the hex instead. Voldemort's red eyes quickly scanned the area and he spotted the Potters, both with dragged wands and Lily with a crying Harry in her arms.

" _Avada Kedavra_." He hissed and pointed his wand at Harry, and the green light shoot out.

A cry.

A dead body fell to the ground with a _thump_.

One of the Aurors, a middle-aged woman, had jumped in front of the curse and stopped it from reached the one-year-old or his parents. In the confusion Frank and Alice hurried forward and reached the Potters in the same time as James and Voldemort both raised their wands. James pointed directly at Voldemort, Voldemort pointed first at Harry again but then he saw James and moved his sight to the man. Both cried out the Killing Curse on the same time.

The green lights met in the middle, and it was a fight of will and strength. Both looked concentrated, a little bit tired but none of them turned away. It seemed like Voldemort would win, his green light creeped closer and closer to James when a female voice was heard: " _Avada Kedavra_!" and a third light flew out and hit Voldemort. Everyone stared at Lily who held Harry in one arm and her wand, pointed at Voldemort, in the other.

The green light that had hit Voldemort disappeared and everything that was there only a stack of dust. Everyone stared for a moment before Moody took the command again.  
"Frank, Alice, get the Potters to the safe place. We don't know for sure if he's gone!" he ordered and the couple nodded, gripping James and Lily and apparating away. Sirius grinned. Even if Voldemort maybe wasn't gone so was James and his family safe. That was all that mattered for now. As soon they was gone Moody hurried towards the dust and took a little in his hand and let it slip between his fingers. After a few moments investigation Moody nodded and said loudly.  
"He can't still be alive. The Dark Lord is dead."  
Everyone was quiet for a moment before breaking out in cheering. The Aurors hugged each other and laughed and it took everything Sirius had not to reveal himself. Moody looked very content where he stood, watching his Aurors.

* * *

Around five minutes later a motorcycle was heard and the two hours younger Sirius Black came down from the sky. Older Sirius immediately hid behind a tree.  
"What happened here? Where's James? Lily? Harry?" Sirius asked frantically. Moody walked to him.  
"They're safe. Voldemort is dead."  
Sirius' eyes widened before he let out a big sigh of relief, sounding like he had been holding it for years. Which he had, ever since they graduated Hogwarts.

"Thanks God. It's finally over." He said and Moody nodded. "Now we only have to get Pettigrew to Azkaban. He's a rat Animagi."

Older Sirius watched his younger and less scarred self with a smile. Then he looked at his arms, which had begun to disappear. He had changed the future. It was highly illegal but he couldn't bring himself to care. What he had seen was unseen now and the one he had become the last two hours was no longer existing. So he disappeared and he was glad for it. He could continue being his old self for the rest of his life, or until he grow out of it without any traumatizing events.

In the moment before whole he disappeared he grinned toward Moody, eternally grateful and Moody gave him a nod. He knew Moody never would tell what happened this evening in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

 **Review! And do not fret, this isn't over yet. Oh, that rhymed. :)**

 **And if someone feels bad for the woman who saved the Potters' lives and died herself, here's her file and a little background information.**

 _Name: Hamilton, Diane Amanda_

 _Age: 54_

 _Bloodstatus: Muggleborn_

 _Profession: Auror, first grade_

 _Lives: Ilfracombe, England_

 _Civil Status: Unmarried_

 _Family: Muggle-sister Godwin, Helena Sophia. Brother-in-law Godwin, Jacob Alexander. Sister children Godwin, William Carver and Godwin, Janet Sophia._

 _Status: Deceased_

 _Cause of death: Saving Potter, James Charlus, Potter, Lily Rose and Potter, Harry James from death by the Killing Curse cast by He-who-must-not-be-named. Got hit instead._

 _Belongings: Everything she owned is now property of Godwin, Helena Sophia and sister children, with exceptions of a few magical artefacts that is not to be owned by a muggle which will be kept in a vault at Gringott's Wizarding Bank until a descendant attends to a magical school._

 _Otherwise: Had a dog who awaits puppies, which is now adopted by Sirius Orion Black III._

 **The woman was named Diane Hamilton, and she had no family except her sister (including the sister's family) and her dog. And she liked it that way, had no wish of getting married/find a partner and/or getting children. She was content with life and regular visits from/to her sister-family, but she knew she didn't have anyone who _needed_ her in the way that Harry needs his parents and they needs him and each other, and also the way Remus and Sirius needs James and his family. Therefore she decided that it was better she died than that any of them did. And don't worry, she is seen like a hero now for saving James and Lily Potter so they could defeat Voldemort. Sirius adopted her dog and the dog had a fantastic rest-of-her-life before she died five years later, leaving puppies. Sirius has one of the puppies now and the Potters has one.**

 **Did this make you feel better, if you felt sad for Diane? Hope so.**


	3. Reunited again

Sirius saw Moody nod to someone behind a tree and looked over but everything he saw was a short sight of black hair before it disappeared. Probably it was only his imagination. Sirius couldn't help but smile brightly. It was over. Prongs, Flower and Prongslet was safe, Peter was caught and Voldemort was dead. The war was over!

Sirius felt bad for the woman who had died, or mostly for her family if she had one, but he couldn't bring himself to sadness, just like the whole wizarding world shouldn't when they heard about this. _His_ family was safe.  
"Where's James and Lily and Harry?" he asked Moody.  
"In one of the werewolf cells in the Ministry." Moody answered, meaning the cells where werewolves who didn't have their own place to transform could lock themselves in during the full moon. Not that many did, the place was horrible. Sirius had been there once to fetch Remus after a full moon when they didn't had any other place to go and the Marauders didn't have time to run with the Wolf that night – Lily's parents had died so she and James was on the funeral and Sirius had just got to know that Regulus was dead and was trying to deal with that. Peter couldn't really do something himself, the rat. After Sirius had seen the cells and Remus' condition after that night, they had always made sure that either they could be with him or in emergencies that he had somewhere better to get locked in.

Sirius nodded.  
"I'll go there immediately."  
Moody nodded before making sure the Aurors cleaned up and took the rests of Voldemort, and Peter's frozen body, with them.  
"Remember! Rat Animagi!" Sirius shouted before running into Potter residence to take the Floo directly to the Werewolf Confinement Department instead of apparating to outside the Ministry. He grabbed a hand of Floo powder, shouted the address and stepped into the flames.

* * *

He immediately stepped out on the other side of the Floo, in the office of the Werewolf Confinement Department. He hated this place, it was a big part of the things that made Moony's life a hell. He sighed but hurried towards the desk. The man behind it frowned when he saw Sirius. He looked like he was around 30 years old, older than Sirius himself anyway.  
"Hello, sir. Have we met?" he asked. He was polite, but the tone was sharp. Probably thought he was a werewolf who would registrate or something. Bloody werewolf-haters.  
Sirius nodded and swallowed his anger.  
"I should think so. I was here for some year ago to fetch a friend to me who had spent his night in a cell here. You looks slightly familiar so you can be the same who showed me the way back then."

The man immediately looked friendlier now when he knew Sirius wasn't a werewolf and smiled.  
"And your matter today is? Because it isn't a full moon."  
Sirius looked sharply at him.  
"I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you very much. When one of your best friends is a werewolf you normally begins to know which phase the moon is in. No, I'm here to meet a family that Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom took her today."  
"The Potters? And your name is?" the man asked, sounding slightly disgusted over the thought of having a werewolf as a friend, and even more as best friend. Sirius sighed. This man was incompetent enough to immediately say their name. He would have to talk to Moody about that later. But he nodded.  
"Yes, Lily, James and Harry Potter. I'm Sirius Orion Black III."  
Normally he didn't use his whole name, but he didn't like this man and it was always an effective way of shutting people up and get them to show respect. Most people knew he was disowned, but not many dared to go against a Black either way.

Just as he had thought the man flinched a little and his smile became a little more strained but he didn't stop smile. Didn't want to offend him probably, too afraid of his Dark curses. Which he could a lot – it was impossible not to with his upbringing – but refused to use in other cases than battle.

The man behind the desk nodded and stood up.  
"If you're so kind to come with me, Mr Black…" he said and gestured to Sirius to follow. Sirius really wanted to scream over this man's incompetence, he was going to let him in there, just like that, without him proving who he was or proving he didn't want any harm? Oh, Moody was _so_ going to hear about this, and this man would be kicked out. Sirius couldn't help but smirk at the thought. He suddenly remembered how horrible that man had treated Remus when he came to fetch him after that full moon. Like he was less than human, less than an animal even.

 _Well, good I came before anyone else did at least_ Sirius thought when he followed the man into the Department. It was just as bad as he remembered. The cells was just closed with bars, which made that the werewolves could see and smell each other and therefore would go crazy, they were filled with dried blood no one had cleaned up and everything was downright depressing.

* * *

After a short walk they reached the end of the hallway and quiet talk came from the last cell. Sirius recognized those voices everywhere and he ran forward to the locked bars.  
"Prongs! Flower! Prongslet! Frank and Alice!" he shouted. "I was so worried!"  
"Padfoot!" James shouted back and got on his feet, lending a laughing Harry to Lily. He hurried forward and then stopped and looked suspicious. "How did you figure out that I had a crush on Lily?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Sirius grinned widely.  
"Finally someone who knows something about safety in difference to the _idiot_ here!" He gestured to the man, who looked angry. "It was our fifth month at Hogwarts. You and Pe—the rat was up to something, whispering to each other and so and I was angry for you not telling me. So I confronted you and you became all read and blushing and refused to say something because you thought I would tease you mercilessly. I became even angrier and Remus didn't even look up from the book he was reading but said, sounding bored, 'James is in love with Lily'. Everyone was shocked and Remus began to laugh because he couldn't understand that I hadn't understood and you and the rat didn't understand how obvious you were."  
James broke out in a big grin.  
"Pads! It's you."  
Sirius raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips, imitating an annoyed Lily.  
"Of course it is me, you big prancer."

Frank lend the key to James and he locked up the door letting Sirius in. He immediately hugged James, then Lily and then Harry, before remembering and his face grinned bigger than Frank and Alice could remembering ever have seen.  
"Voldemort! He _is_ dead, Prongsie! It's over!"  
Everyone's eyes widened and the man began to choke in surprise. James' jaw dropped and he stared at his best friend.  
"You sure?" he asked disbelievingly and Sirius nodded.  
"Yes. Mad-Eye said so himself."

James began to laugh and hugged Sirius closely, everyone else still too shocked to react. After a moments embracing he turned to Lily and hugged her and Harry close, kissing Lily passionately in happiness. Then Frank and Alice threw themselves in each other's arms and kissed too. Sirius laughed loudly and stole Harry from his best friends before tickling him meanwhile he laughed. Harry was infected by the happiness in the room even if he didn't understood what was happening and began to laugh too, except the tickling. The only one who didn't seem to being able to wake up from the shock was the man and Sirius didn't care.

After five minutes of celebrating a gasping was heard. Everyone immediately took up their wands, but stopped as soon as they saw who came. Everyone but the man – who recognized the newcomer – lightened up even more. Before they even could think of the possibility that it could be someone else than the one it appeared to be the newcomer held up his hand.

"You found out our fourth month in second year. You succeeded our third month in fifth year." He told them between gasps.  
"Moony!" Sirius and James shouted together and Sirius handled Harry to Frank before he and James threw themselves upon Remus who screamed and fell backwards on his back. But as soon he had recovered he smiled brightly too.  
"You big idiots." He laughed when he putted them of himself and stood up. "Moody sent me a message, he said you were here. And that Voldemort is dead! Is it true?"  
Sirius nodded eagerly.  
"As sure as I'm standing here."  
Remus smirked and putted on him with his shoe.  
"You isn't standing. You're lying on the floor." He pointed out and Lily laughed and agreed. Sirius pouted but grinned soon again.  
"I'll give you that. But it's true anyway."

Lily came up and hugged Remus tightly and kissed him on the cheek and he hugged back and laughed in joy. After celebrating a little more they left the man behind and left to search after Moody to get an explanation of how he did know that Voldemort would attack.

* * *

They didn't get one except an "anonymous tipster" and a gruff. But they didn't care, Voldemort was dead and they and Harry and everyone was safe! The whole wizarding world was celebrating that night, including the Marauders, even if they did mourn the loss and betrayal of their fourth member.

* * *

 _ **You-Know-Who is dead!**_

 _Early this morning the Auror Department revealed that late yesterday night, the 31th of October, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named arrived in Godric's Hollow to kill the Potter-family, probably because Mr and Mrs James and Lily Potter is some of his biggest opponents who actually have both faced and survived him thrice (now four times), but thanks to an anonymous tipster Head Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and a division of the Ministry's best Aurors arrived before him. They warned the Potters and just as the Potters was about to leave You-Know-Who arrived._

 _Apparently the Potters' Secret-Keeper, as they had been in hiding, who is named Peter Pettigrew had committed treason and told You-Know-Who where to find them. A battle began and You-Know-Who maimed at the Potters' 1-year-old son, Harry James, and send the Killing Curse at him when an exceptionally brave Auror, a muggleborn witch named Miss Diane Hamilton, saved the toddler by jumping in front of the curse and died instead._

 _That gave the Potters the time they needed and soon Mr Potter was in a duel with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. According to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt they had both cast the Killing Curse and was in a showdown of who was the most powerful wizard when a third Killing Curse was cast. Mrs Potter had come to the help of her husband and You-Know-Who got his by her curse._

 _Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom took the Potters away to a safe place at the Ministry and short afterwards Head Auror Moody confirmed that You-Know-Who was dead. Not short afterwards Mr Potter's best friend and young Harry Potter's godfather, Mr Sirius Black, arrived and was the one to give the Potters the happy news._

 _The whole wizarding world is celebrating, and even the muggles is infected by the good mood in the air. Now the Ministry and the Aurors only need to track down the remaining Death Eaters and we are sure they will go to Azkaban for their crimes._

 _So celebrate, because the War is over and the Darkest wizard of all time is dead._

 _\- Elvendork Whisp, the Daily Prophet, 1 November 1981._

* * *

 **Review! One more to go!**

 **Later note: I got the tips from RiverRunsDeep that I should have written a article from a media, so here it is. I added an article from the Daily Prophet. And believe it or not: Rita Skeeter is not the one to write this! She is way to much of a scandalmonger to be allowed to write about something this important, and I'm pretty sure that newspaper has more journalists than the beetle. Don't ya' think? ;)**

 **Btw, recognizes the name of the article-author? Elvendork is from the Harry Potter-prequel our beloved J.K Rowling wrote, a one-shot, and Whisp is the surname of Kennilworthy Whisp, who wrote _Quidditch through the ages_. Yes, they're family. Why? Because I say so. ^^**


	4. Epilogue

The Potter-Black-Lupin-family came running and laughing through the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ for the first time in years for the adults and the first time ever for 11-year-old Harry and his 10-years-old little sister Jasmine, named after the flower obviously, who looked around with wide eyes. They stared at the Hogwarts Express and all the people on the Platform – parents, children, students. People in muggle clothes, wizarding robes and a few school uniforms already.

* * *

In the background they saw Harry's friend Neville Longbottom hugging his grandmother goodbye, holding tightly in his toad Trevor which he always lost. Harry smiled when he saw his friend but turned soon back to his family. Jasmine grimaced.  
"I want to go to Hogwarts too, mummy." She complained. She turned to her godfather. "Uncle Moony, please, may I go?"  
Remus chuckled and took her in his arms, shaking her a little before shaking his head.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until next year, cub."  
Jasmine pouted, in a manner _very_ similar to Sirius, but nodded and Remus let her down again. Sirius let go of his fiancée, Selene Fawley (for once he had made his family proud – the Fawleys were purebloods and even a part of the Sacred Twenty-eight) who he had dated the last two years and should marry this winter (everyone was shocked, Sirius 'Too busy being a Rebel' Black should settle down! Selene was a Hufflepuff one year older than Sirius and they had actually dated a whole month in Sirius' sixth year before he ended their relationship. But now they had realized they were soulmates), and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry hugged back and buried his face in his godfather's shoulder long hair. Then Sirius laughed and sobbed on the same time.  
"Make sure all the teachers and students knows you're the Heir of the Marauders now, Prongslet." He joked and Harry nodded solemnly. Even if Jasmine was a bigger prankster than he was, he wasn't bad, and was a worthy mini-Marauder.  
"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed and hit him over the head. Her voice was annoyed but her green eyes was warm and amused. James kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Lils, you know it is unavoidable. His father is a Marauder, his godfather and uncle is Marauders and his mother is an honorary-Marauder. Even his little sister is a first-class Marauder. It's in his blood. Isn't it true, Moony?" he asked meanwhile Harry hugged Selene shortly. He liked Selene very much and loved that she made Sirius so happy even if he was a little jealous when Sirius gave her _his_ attention. But he had talked with Sirius about it and knew that Sirius wouldn't forget him so he could calmly welcome her to the family, and say goodbye to her like a part of it.  
Remus chuckled and gave Lily a _little_ worried gaze before hugging Harry too.  
"Sure it is. He's a prankster through and through. But I hope you takes after your uncle Moony instead of your idiotic father and godfather…" "Oi!" James and Sirius exclaimed. "…and makes sure to never get caught in your mischief. You knows, the biggest prank I ever did was making nearly every soul on the school believing everything was Prongs and Padfoot's fault, and they just had corrupted poor little Remus Lupin." He continued as he hadn't heard his friends.  
Sirius grinned.

"Do you remember Minnie's face during our graduation when we made sure that everyone knew that Moony in fact was the brain and power behind our most devious pranks? Priceless!"  
Selene laughed and said that she so wished she could've seen that. Sirius blinked to her.  
"Pensive." Was all he said and she nodded excitedly.

* * *

Remus gave Harry one last hug and kissed him on the forehead before letting go.  
"Take care, cub. Love you."  
Harry smiled brightly.  
"Love you too, uncle Moony." Then he saw Sirius' grumpy face and laughed. "And you too, Uncle Padfoot." Sirius immediately brightened and ruffled Harry's hair – the infamous Potter hair – and Harry looked annoyed and complained that now it looked even worse than before.

Harry hugged Jasmine.  
"I promise to tell you everything during the Christmas holiday, Jaz." He promised and Jasmine smiled and hugged back.  
"Okay. I'll miss you."  
"Miss you too."

* * *

Now it was only Harry's parents left. He had tears in his eyes when he turned to James and Lily and they had too, but on the same time they looked so proud and Harry loved it. There was nothing better than making his parents and uncles proud. James stretched out his arms to embrace Harry in a big hug and Harry returned it.  
"Love you Harry." James murmured into his hair. "Promise to write and tell us about your mischief."  
Harry nodded with his face in his father's robes.  
"Love you too dad. I promises. I'll write every day."  
When James let go of Harry he chuckled and his eyes twinkled.  
"Don't promise anything you can't keep. You're going to be too occupied by schoolwork – or else mum and Moony's going to bugger you to death, mischief and friends. And probably detentions." He added as an afterthought.  
Harry laughed and nodded, taking back his promise but promising to write as much as he can instead.

Then Lily hugged him closely and kissed his cheek and he felt the smell of lilies and vanilla from her hair that she always smelled of. He hugged her tightly and enjoyed his mum's warm arms around him. He would miss his family so much.  
"Bye Harry. See you at Christmas." She whispered. "I love you. Greet Severus from me."  
"Love you too, mum. See you at Christmas." He replied and then smirked. "I'll say hi to Severus. I can't promise not to get into mischief, but I promise not to get caught too much." He told her. Lily laughed, it sounded like bells, and stroke his hair.  
"I guess I take what I get." She told him affectionately. "Now, go on the train or you'll miss it."

Harry nodded and waved to Neville who ran towards him and to his best friend Ron Weasley who just had escaped Mrs Weasley. Fred and George ran towards James, Sirius and Remus shouting their nicknames – they had been the Marauders' biggest fans ever since they got to know that they had been big pranksters, and when they began Hogwarts, found the Marauders' Map and heard that the Marauders was, with Dumbledore's own words, 'The best pranksters Hogwarts ever seen' they nearly began to worship the ground James, Sirius and Remus – or Prongs, Padfoot and Moony – walked on.

* * *

"Hello Harry!" Ron said when he reached him, followed by Neville who also greeted. Harry smiled.  
"Hi Ron, Neville. Are you ready?" he asked and they both nodded.  
"Very. Let's go." Neville told him and stepped aboard. Ron followed and so did Harry, giving his family one last look.

James and Lily stood there holding each other's hands and smiling and waving towards him. Sirius held his arm around Selene's waist and grinned proudly towards Harry and with the other arm over James' shoulders and Remus had Jasmine in his arms and Lily's other hand around his waist, also smiling and waving meanwhile Jasmine waved and looked a little jealous but happy for her big brother.

Harry waved one last time towards their smiling faces before turning around and stepping aboard the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment with his friends.

 _Le Fin_

* * *

 **Review please! I want to know what thinks about this.**

 **Oh, and if you wondered about Lily wanting Harry to greet Snape:**

 **Lily and Snape made up after Voldemort's death. Especially when the Potters got to know that Snape was the one who warned Dumbledore about Voldy wanting Harry dead. They're really not as good friends as they was before the "Mudblood-incident" after O. but they do drink tea and socialize now and then. Harry called Snape Severus too, because he's a good friend of his mum's, but he doesn't deserve the title as Uncle (at least not yet, who knows what'll happen but then it'll be a little too late to Harry and Jasmine to give him the title I guess) but they knows him good enough not to call him Professor - in private of course. In school they'll have to call him Professor Snape.**

 **James has come to some understanding with Snape - they still hates each other, but they doesn't bully each other and tries to keep civil, mostly for Lily's sake. Remus had very easy to be civil with him as we all knows and Snape accepted that he couldn't continue treating Remus that horrible. Sirius and Snape, on the other hand, still hates each other passionately. Sirius still calls Snape _Snivellus_ , if Lily isn't there. If Lily is there they ignore each other but if she isn't they becomes like cat and dog. Guess who's the dog... ;)**

 **And Snape actually likes the children a little. Harry looks like James, but has Lily's personality the most (and much from James too, but Lily's heart) and Snape knows it. Jasmine on the other hand looks a lot like Lily, with James' eyes, but is mostly like her father. But she does like Snape at least a little and the Potions Professor treats her right and even likes her a little, even if he prefers Harry of the two of them. But he would never tell anyone of course, neither of the Potters would like that he has a favourite and James would tease him mercilessly about his favourite being the copy of him (in looks).**

 **And Harry is still the Horcrux. He was there when Voldemort died, and Voldemort's soul jumped to him. It could've jumped to anyone actually, but since Harry occupied most of Voldemort's thoughts he became the Horcrux. Does that sound legal? Good.**

 **Again, review! ;) :) ^^**

* * *

 _If you're curious about Selene. I felt I_ had _to write some facts about her. So here it comes._

Name: Fawley, Selene Nefertiti

Age: 32

Bloodstatus: Pureblood, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Profession: Former Keeper in Holyhead Harpies, now an Unspeakable.

Lives: Godric's Hollow together with Sirius Orion Black III.

Civil Status: Engaged with Sirius Orion Black III.

Family: Fawley (nee Shafiq), Tamara Eleanore (mother). Fawley, Athos William (father). Fawley, Callum Athos (younger brother).

Status: Alive.

 _Well, Selene Fawley was a Hufflepuff (that's her family house, by the way) the year above the Marauders. She was quite popular, even if not nearly as popular as them. When she was in 7th year she dated Sirius (6th year) for a month before he broke up with her. Sometimes she has been targeted by their pranks, but not particularly often._

 _Selene was in the House team at Hogwarts, keeper, and she even succeeded to stop some of James' shots (that was what made Sirius interested in her since there was nearly no one who was good enough to do that). After graduation she played keeper for the Holyhead Harpies for three years before she became an Unspeakable - which annoys Sirius so much because she isn't allowed to talk about what she does on work._

 _Anyway, she likes the Marauders' pranks a lot, as long as they don't hurt someone, physically or mentally, and is just as crazy in Quidditch as Sirius and James. She is a very strong person and the only one who is capable of resist both Sirius and Remus' puppy dog eyes._

 _Just like any Hufflepuff she is willing to work hard for what she wants, and have the patience to wait for it. Which is great, because otherwise she would never be able to stand Sirius, and balance him up since he doesn't have any patience at all. She is just as loyal as her fiancé and very trustworthy. She's very kind, which made Harry and Jasmine accept her as soon as they was sure Sirius wouldn't forget about them and she's tolerant enough to accept all Sirius' teathrics. In fact, she loves them and can be just as teathrical. Sirius have gotten competition about the role as the dramatic one. Sometimes she's a ravic lunatic, and that's why Sirius loves her so much. When she got to know about Moony and animagi, she was almost offended that Remus was worried she would dislike him and try to keep Sirius away and gave him a big hug before assuring that she absolutely **did not** think of him as a monster. He was just Remus, one of her boyfriend's (at the time) best friend and the only one to keep Lily sane. _

_Short said: She's patient and kind enough to accept Sirius' craziness and make the Potter children love her, she's hard working and ambitious enough to first become a Holyhead Harpy and then an Unspeakable and she's just as dramatic, loyal and (sometimes) crazy as Sirius, she's Marauder-ly enough to help with pranks sometimes, daring enough to threaten Sirius when needed and she loves Sirius more than anything and he loves her back (even if he isn't able to love someone more than his friends, godson and honorary-niece, but he loves her just as much as he loves them)._


End file.
